In general, a humidifier is a device that humidifies a dry indoor space. According to a humidifying process, humidifiers may be classified in ultrasound humidifiers using ultrasound waves and heating humidifiers using a heater.
In the ultrasound humidifier, water stored in a water container that may be detachable from a main body of the humidifier is supplied to a water container, and then, the water in the water container is converted into fine droplets by vibration of an ultrasound vibrator included in the water container. The fine droplets are sprayed through a spray nozzle in an atomized state with air by operation of a ventilation fan.
In the heating humidifier, water supplied in a water container is vaporized by a heater, and then, is sprayed through a spray nozzle with air in an atomized state by a ventilation fan as described above. The ultrasound humidifier and the heating humidifier have similar base structures, except for the difference between ways of generating fine droplets or vapour from the water in the water container by using the ultrasound oscillator or the heater.
The two types of above humidifiers have problems such as bacterial multiplication and cleaning difficulties, and to address these problems, natural type humidifiers that are easy to maintain, for example, are easy to clean, have been widely used.
From among the natural type humidifiers, a floating type humidifier has been widely used because maintenance such as cleaning of the humidifier is easy. The floating type humidifier changes water in a water container into fine water particles by using an ultrasound vibrator and sprays the fine particles to the outside while floating on water in the water container. In the floating type humidifier, electric power for driving the ultrasound vibrator may be supplied from batteries or from an external power source connected to the floating type humidifier via an electric wire.
If the electric power is supplied from the batteries, the batteries have to be replaced frequently if the humidifier is used for a long time. Thus, the floating type humidifier generally supplies the electric power to the ultrasound vibrator via the electric wire.